Mine
by Ambernot
Summary: Gideon Pines tries to get Dipper Gleeful to undo whatever spell he put on Pacifica. It does not end well.
_is an adoshble one shot. I am trash for this fandom. Please help me_

… _._

Dipper Gleeful stood outside the Tent Of The Terrific Twins. It had been hours since their last show, and normally he would be as far as possible from the stupid tourist attraction they worked, but at this point it was the only place to go. Mabel and him had a bit of a falling out. Ever since he started dating Pacifica Pines, their relationship had been a little rocky. They had been fighting about what to have for dinner and Dipper had stormed out.

"Hey, Gleeful!" a voice called

Dipper whipped around to see Pacifica's cousin, Gideon. He was such a brat. It was extremely hard to see what his sister saw in him. It was even harder to see how he was even remotely related to his beloved Pacifica. Pacifica was his perfect, beautiful, goddess. Gideon, on the other hand was a whiny, sniveling wimp.

"What do you want?" he snarled

"I..I…I want you to undo what you did to Paz!" Gideon stuttered.

Dipper raised his eyebrow "What did I exactly do to her?" he questioned.

"You put some sort of love spell on her." He accused "Why else would she like a monster like you?"

How dare he accuse him of such a thing. Pacifica cared for him almost as much as he loved her. If anything, she put a spell on him. She had melted his once stone cold heart with her own warm heart. He felt weak in the knees when she did something as simple as look at him with her gorgeous eyes. He was normally not so driven by his emotions, but she was different. He never felt this way about anyone. He loved his twin, but not like this. Wait, was Gideon trying to break them up.

He felt rage consume him. It was bad enough that he lived with her, but now Gideon was going to try and take her away from Dipper completely. He suddenly found it very easy to imipper completly. that tutteredelt this way about impagine himself using his amulet to slowly kill him. He could make the kid's puny life a living *heck*.

He gripped his amulet and let his eyes to glow "I never did anything. Even if I did, what would you do about it?"

Just as he was about to make him wish he was never born; he felt Pacifica approach. He may had not have put a love spell on her, but he did place an tracking enchantment on her. He would be able to know where she was at all times and if she was in danger or not. He did it for her own safety and not because he was possessive. She was just turning the corner. He came up with an idea even better than killing him slowly.

He backed off of Gideon and let his eyes return to normal. He wanted to look as innocent as possible. The next few moments were going to be very entertaining.

"I will do anything to keep you from dating my cousin, You freak!" Gideon yelled in his face.

"Gideon!" Pacifica yelled

She walked between them. She faced Gideon with her back to Dipper. He smirked at the brat before slipping his fingers into hers.

"Don't blame him" Dipper told her. "He is just scared of me. What can you expect from a little kid?" Dipper made sure to empathize on the 'kid'.

"I am not-" Gideon tried to protest but she interrupted him.

"I know you don't exactly like him," she said "But Dipper is my boyfriend and you need to respect him."

"Paz." Gideon tried

"No." Pacifica interrupted "I am going to cheer Dipper up with ice-cream. We can talk about this when I get home."

Dipper was enjoying the look on Gideon's face when he heard her mention ice-cream. She knew his one and only weakness. Mabey she was the manipulative one.

"Can we get chocolate?" Dipper asked

She kissed his cheek. "Of course we can."

They began walking into town while leaving Gideon behind. Dipper began thinking about the love id Gideon had mentioned. He had no use for it, but Mabel would definitely be interested. Perhaps he could pitch the idea of her using one on Gideon to her. That would be a great way to make up with her.

….

 _Please review and tell me what you think._


End file.
